


Flowers

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

You hear them long before you see them. You recognize two of the voices, but why would they be here? They’d escaped, if they’d been caught again you’d know. Someone would have bragged about it, and this place would have been full of life but so far it’s just been you.   
They’re not trying to be quiet, and there are more than just the two voices you recognize.   
“Wait, is this grass?” A male voice asks in surprise. He’s not from around here, he’s American for sure.   
“Yes.” Her voice is soft and when she caresses one of your flowers you know exactly who it is. Gesturing aside the vines you can see her magic working its way around the door, instead you use the vines to rip the door out of the doorway. “Ah.” Wanda says sounding pleased. “Hello.”  
“Hi.” You say softly looking at the group she’s got with her. Pietro you know, he gives you that impish smirk and you roll your eyes. There are two other men staring at you, one has short blonde hair and is wearing a star on his chest, Captain America. The other has longer dark brown hair and is wearing a black leather jacket with a missing left arm. The left arm is missing to show off a metal arm, The Winter Solider. Why aren’t they trying to kill each other?  
“Woah.” Captain America says as the two men stare at your room. It’s full of greenery, flowers are everywhere.   
“So, you’ve got flowers.” The Winter Solider says looking around the room. He doesn’t seem quite as in awe as the captain does.   
“Didn’t you tell them about me?” You ask Wanda.   
“Not really, we just told them you were enhanced.” She tells you with a little shrug.   
“Guys, you told us she’d be able to help us destroy Hydra. All she does is make pretty flowers!” The Winter Solider snaps.   
“Thank you.” You say with a smile and he looks confused, “You said my flowers were pretty. And I can help you destroy Hydra. Why do you think they had me locked up?”   
“How can plants help us fight Hydra?” You’re not liking his tone of voice. Instead of answering you show him, with an outstretched hand and a flick of your wrist he, quite suddenly and unexpectedly, finds himself wrapped from knee to shoulder in vines and hanging upside down.   
“You were saying?” You ask sweetly with a small smile on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright. I get your point now let me down.” The Winter Solider grumbles. You flip him back over and have, with another little gesture, the vines fall away from him.   
“Let’s go.” The Winter Solider grouches and Captain America nods.   
“Bucky’s right.” Captain America agrees then glances over at you, “You ready to get out of here?“  
"Let get me get a few things out of my room and then I’m taking this place down.”  
“Right.” The Winter Solider says checking his weapons. What is his deal? You’ve done nothing wrong yet he’s being snippy and rude.   
“Two minutes.” You tell them before hurrying back into your small room you take your pillow case off of your pillow and shove the few belongings you have into it. Your journal, you’ve got a couple of sets of clothes and a few pictures from your life before you were able to grow plants at will. “Alright, I’m ready.” You tell them tying the top of the pillowcase closed.   
“Come my little flower.” Pietro says with a smirk, he scoops you up and seconds later you’re outside the building standing in front of a plane. Wanda is next, you expect him to go back and bring the other two men out but instead he throws an arm around your shoulders and gives you a little squeeze.   
“I’m sorry it took us so long to find you.” Wanda says softly. “How many times did they move you?”  
“Seven. We kept coming back here though, I don’t know why.”  
“We looked here once before. Your little flowers were a helpful bread crumb.” Pietro tells you.   
“Why aren’t you going to get Captain America and The Winter Solider?”  
“They’re fast enough on their own.” He says with a shrug running a hand through his white hair. It’s longer than you remember it being.   
“And they don’t like when Piet picks them up.” His twin informs you with a small laugh. “Oh, and you shouldn’t call him The Winter Solider, his name is Bucky.”  
“And Captain America is Steve. You’re part of our team now.” You’d forgotten how having a conversation with them could feel like a tennis match. They play doubles and you single, finishing each other’s sentences and adding more information seamlessly. It can get kind of intense. The two men come jogging out of the building and you move away from your friends and after glaring at the building for a second.   
“Piet. Will you go make sure that the building is empty?” You ask not looking at him. You feel the wind rush past you as he goes back into the building. It takes less than a minute for him to clear it, when he comes back you know you’ve got the all clear. Lifting both arms you use the most power you’ve ever used in your life and begin to destroy your prison. Trees burst forth from the basement, vines crush and destroy the walls. Green grass erupts taking over the space where there used to be only cold concrete. Flowers bloom and an oasis is created where there used to be only despair. You stare at it, at your victory, swaying slightly. You go to take a step when the world moves under your feet, you collapse into a pair of strong arms and your world quickly fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

You blink open your eyes, you’re laying on something hard and there’s a mechanical sound.   
“You’re awake.” Wanda’s voice is thick with relief.   
“Yea, I’ve never used that much energy before.” You say as you sit up. “Thanks for catching me Piet.”  
“I didn’t. I was too busy with this little guy.” He gestures to the kitten sleeping in his lap.   
“Then-”  
“Bucky.” Wanda answers your unanswered question. “I told you he’s fast.” She says with a shrug. You glance behind you toward the front of the plane where Steve and Bucky are. Neither of them seem to notice that you’re even awake, the plane is open except for a few seats along the side. Wanda and Pietro are both sitting in a seat, they’re watching you curiously, like they’re waiting for something.   
“What?”  
“If you hadn’t passed out I’d be afraid of you.” Pietro says petting the kitten in his lap.   
“Pietro!” Wanda says with a backhanded smack on his arm.   
“What? It was impressive work but then you passed out. Which is kind of a liability.” You raise an eyebrow at him then let a small vine wrap its way around his ankle. “Hey!” He yells before zooming across the plane. “You know I don’t like that!” You and Wanda laugh, you look back over toward Pietro and see Bucky staring at you. His blue eyed gaze seems to bore into your very soul. It’s unnerving. The smile freezes on your lips and you stare back at him, trying to read his face but it wasn’t going well. Steve says something to him and you two break eye contact. When you look back over at Wanda she looks like the cat that got the canary.   
“What?” You ask and she just smirks over at you. “Wanda did you just read my mind?”  
“Is there a reason I shouldn’t?”  
“Wanda.”  
“I didn’t little flower.” You let out the breath of air you didn’t know you were holding then scowl at her.   
“You know he calls me that because I’m shorter than him.”  
“I know.”  
“You’re not taller than me.”  
“But I am older.” She points out with a grin.  
“By like two months!” You protest and she laughs. “I forgot how insufferable you two can be.” You mutter under your breath and Wanda feigns shock. You did miss them. A lot. The Hydra commanders had been furious when the twins left them. Reports had come back that Pietro had died, you’d mourned him but here her was. It wouldn’t be the first time Hydra had been wrong about something. You watch him as he plays with the kitten behind Steve and Bucky’s chairs.  
“What’s wrong?” Wanda asks softly.   
“We got reports he’d died. I was devastated.”  
“He did die.” She admits and when you look up at her she’s staring over at her brother.   
“What?”  
“Ultron killed him while he was saving a teammate and a young boy in our hometown. But I met a sorcerer named Dr. Strange, he knew of a spell that would bring him back. It took both of us but I brought him back. The team wasn’t happy but he is my brother, my family. I’d do anything for him.”  
“What did the spell do?” You look over at him too, he seems like the Pietro you remember.  
“It just helped him heal. You know how fast he heals, I just needed to aid him a little this time.”   
“Was he different when he came back?”  
“A little confused, really hungry and extremely tired.”  
“So no.” The two of you burst into laughter and you lean against Wanda’s legs. Her fingers start to work their way through your hair, untangling it as they go. You start on a flower crown that you know she’s going to ask for when she’s done.   
“We’re five minutes out, time to get buckled up.” Steve calls looking over his shoulder, he gives you a warm smile and you’re surprised that you actually feel safe, for the first time in a long while. Pietro pulls you up from the floor and you sit between the twins then buckle up. You take a deep shaky breath, here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been nearly six months. You’ve been kept at the complex quite a bit, not held prisoner but sometimes it felt like it.   
You’re sitting outside running your fingers through the grass when you’re surprised by a shadow. You squint up at the person standing behind you and are confused when you see Bucky looking down at you. He’s pretty much avoided you since you got here. You’re not sure if it’s been on purpose or just nature of his job.   
“Hi.” You say looking back down at the grass.   
“Hi.” He says back before sitting down next to you on the grass. This is unusual.   
“Is everything okay?” You ask glancing over at him.   
“Steve wants you on this next mission.”  
“But you don’t.” You don’t ask, you know he doesn’t think you’re ready by his tone of voice.   
“It’s not that.” He says and you glance over at him with a raised eyebrow. Looking back down at the ground between you you grow some daisies, you’re hoping he’ll elaborate without you needing to say anything. “I just, I don’t know if it’s safe.”  
“It’s never going to be safe Bucky.” You tell him, pulling one of daisies out of the ground. “Why don’t you really want me there?”   
“I don’t think you’re ready, you’ll be a liability out there.”   
“When will I be ready though?” You ask, “You’re never going to give me a chance are you?”  
“That’s not fair.” He argues.   
“I agree!” You cut him off, “I’ve already proven that I can do hand to hand, that my powers are useful in a fight. I can do this Bucky. When are you going to give me the chance?”  
“When you can prove you can hold your own.” You let out a long sigh then stand up, Bucky looks up at you and you stare down at him for a second then shake your head and go inside. You’re going to Steve. You’re ready. You’re sick and tired of feeling like a freeloader.   
You find him in the gym, like you expected. He’s lifting weights when you blurt out,   
“Steve I want in on the next mission.”   
“Good.” He says racking the weights. “Bucky said you were too worried about passing out again but both Wanda and Nat say that you’re ready.” He sits up and wipes his stupidly perfect face on a towel, “I’m glad you’re feeling ready.”  
“Wait a second, Bucky said I didn’t think I was ready?”  
“I mean not in those exact words but basically yea.” You’re so angry that you don’t quite know how you make it out of the room and back to the front yard where you left Bucky. Luckily for him he’s not still there, in your rage you raise the few small trees that had been planted before your arrival to their full maturity.   
“Woah.”   
“James Buchanan Barnes!” You snap turning to face him.   
“What?”  
“What?” You repeat the anger obvious in your voice. “You told him I was worried about going on a mission. That I was worried I was going to pass out. I never said that! Why would you do that?”  
“I just wanted to keep you safe!” He cries.   
“Why!”  
“Because!”   
“That isn’t an answer!”  
“Because I care about you!”  
“You don’t even know me!” You yell, you’re so angry you almost miss what he says next.   
“But I do.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Excuse me?” You stare at him.   
“I know you. I’m the one that brought you to Hydra.”  
“You. You were my stalker?” You feel like the air has been sucked from your lungs.   
“Yes.”  
“Where you ever going to tell me?”  
“I just did.”  
“Bucky!”   
“I know. I know! Okay? But last time I admitted being involved in someone else’s past with Hydra he tried to kill me.”   
“I’m not Tony! I trusted you!” You yell. He stares at you for a minute, his chest rising and falling faster than it should. You can see the tension in his shoulders. The anxiety on his face. The fear deep in his eyes and for a moment you pity him.   
“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He says quietly, “I was wrong but I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“Tell me.”  
“Tell you what?”  
“Everything? Is my family alive? Why me? How did they choose me? How long did they have me? What do you know about my past? Can you take me to where I lived?” Bucky stares at you in surprise.   
“Woah.” He mutters then runs his human hand through his hair.   
“And is this why you felt like you needed to protect me? Because you’re the reason I’ve been brought into this?”  
“You’ve got a lot of questions doll. Some that are going to take a while to answer.”   
“Then start talking.” You demand folding your arms across your chest.   
“Can we at least go inside?”   
“So help me if you try to loose me or avoid answering these questions you’ll have poison ivy for the rest of your life.”  
“You can grow that?”   
“I can grow everything I’ve tried. If it grows out of the ground I can make it.” You glower and he actually has the audacity to chuckle.   
“Alright doll. I’ll answer all of your questions.” He promises holding his metal hand out to you. You size him up then take his hand, letting him lead you into the compound and to his bedroom. You balk at the door, “Doll, I don’t think you want people around for this conversation.”  
“Why?”  
“It might be difficult for you.” You wait another second before following him into his room. You sit on the end of his bed then he begins to talk.   
Bucky tells you why you were chosen, Hydra thought that becoming an inhuman had something to do with DNA and blood types. He had been sent to get you because you fit the profile, your family wasn’t alive any longer, you’d been held for too long. Hydra had frozen you for almost twenty years. He told you everything that you wanted to know and when you cried he held you.   
You couldn’t be mad at him. You were upset that he’d lied and that he didn’t tell you but he couldn’t control what Hydra had made him do.   
“I’m sorry doll.”  
“Don’t. Don’t make this your fault Bucky. Who ordered my capture?”  
“I-I don’t know, I don’t remember.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’ll look into it okay?” You lean against his chest and rest the side of your head on his shoulder.   
“Thanks Bucky.” You say softly before completely relaxing into him and closing your eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Your first mission goes off without a hitch. It’s really not much of a mission but more an extraction of information. You don’t even have to go inside the building, you use your powers to open a window and grab what you need. The team of you, Steve and Wanda are back on the plane within an hour.   
Bucky has been keeping his promise and digging into the Hydra files for you, something that can’t be particularly easy for him to do. You’ve been helping him as much as you can, any downtime you’ve got you’re digging through the Hydra files that Nat had dropped them all on the internet.   
“Hey.” Steve says sitting down on the couch next to you. The piece of furniture groans with his added weight, you give him a quick smile before turning your attention back to the computer screen. “So, you and Bucky okay?” He asks.   
“Why wouldn’t we be?” You ask puzzled, you haven’t noticed any tension between the two of you since your conversation.   
“He told me everything. How he was the one that stalked you and kidnapped you for Hydra.”  
“I should’ve guessed he would.” You admit before shutting your laptop. “I’m still a little shaken to be honest. Why don’t I remember him?”  
“He was trained to disappear.”   
“I know.” You sigh softly, “I just wish I could remember. All I know is that the people in the picture in my room are important to me. I don’t know who they are I don’t know why they’re important but they are.”  
“I’m sorry. If there’s anything I can do to help just let me know okay? Even if it’s only to talk.”  
“Of course Steve. Thank you.” You tell him with a smile. He nods and you pop back open the computer and continue to read through the unencrypted information.   
It’s tedious work. But it’s important, you don’t know where Hydra would keep information about you so you’ve got to look at it all.   
“Ah little flower!” Pietro says zipping into the room and stopping in front of you. “Have you seen the frozen one?”  
“Piet!” You scold, “Don’t call him that.”  
“Why? He calls me the annoying fast one.” He scowls and you can’t help but grin up at him.   
“Be nice.”   
“Have you seen him?”  
“No. Why?”  
“We were supposed to train before lunch but I can’t find him.” This seems to get Steve’s attention.  
“You haven’t seen Bucky all day?” He asks.   
“No.”  
“Have you actually looked Piet?” You ask, knowing your friend isn’t always the most perceptive.   
“Not really.” He admits, “But have you ever seen him pass up an opportunity to punch me?” Pietro asks Steve. You and Steve glance at one another, Pietro does have a point.   
“Check his room and the library.” Steve tells you, “Pietro check the grounds, I’ll go to the gym and kitchen.” The three of you split up. You’re not trying to panic but your deep gut says something is wrong.   
You check the library first and while there are some books scattered around there’s no sign of Bucky. You go to his room next and after knocking a few times you go into his room. On the desk is are two notebooks and one is open. You go over and notice that there, on the page that’s open is a note addressed to you.


	7. Chapter 7

Doll-  
I found some references to you when I was doing research last night so I left at first light. I’m going to an old facility. Deep in Russia, not many people know it exists so I could be hard to reach but I shouldn’t be gone long. Maybe a couple of days.   
I know Steve is going to give me hell for not bringing someone along but there shouldn’t be anyone there so I don’t know why I’d need someone else to come with. It seems like a waste of resources. You tell him that for me will you Doll?   
I promised that I’d help you, that I’d find out who ordered me to come and get you. I keep my promises Doll.  
Bucky  
You read the letter twice, then sigh.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you let Steve know that I have a letter from Bucky in his room please?”   
“Of course miss.” The AI complies and sure enough Steve shows up a few minutes later.   
“You found a letter?”  
“Yea, he left me a letter, it’s more like a note. Nothing you can’t read.” You pass him the note and he reads it quickly.   
“He’s right.” Steve says giving it back to you, “I am gonna give him hell when he gets back.”   
“He’s doing me a favor so maybe I’m the one who should be in trouble.” You offer and Steve chuckles.   
“Nice try but you didn’t tell Buck to go running off by himself. But if you want to go do some training I’d love to do some more work with you.”  
“I’ll meet you in the gym in a fifteen.” You tell him with a smile, he grins back then follows you out. You head to your room changing quickly into your training clothes. You know you’re going to need to get your head into the game when you’re in the ring with Steve but all you can think about is Bucky. Why did he really leave alone? Did he not want you there? Why didn’t he give more specific directions to the Hydra base he was going to? Steve is already there and waiting when you get to the training room. The punching bag still swaying gently from a hit.   
“Ready?” He prompts.   
“Powers or no powers?”  
“Powers.” You stretch your arms and legs quickly before following him to the mat.   
He moves quickly, but so do you. It doesn’t take as much energy or concentration for you to use your powers now. Not with all the training you’d done with Wanda and Natasha. You were better at hand to hand fighting now too, no where near as good as Natasha or Steve but with your powers you could hold your own. It’s not until Steve gets you into an easy hold that he realizes how distracted you actually are.   
“He’s going to be fine.” He says, his arms still wrapped tightly around you.   
“What if he’s not? This is Hydra we’re dealing with.”  
“We’ll give him three days okay? Then we’ll go after him.” He promises and you sigh heavily.   
“Yea okay fine.” You agree before using your powers to break out of his hold.   
It was going to be a long three days.


	8. Chapter 8

You spend the next day trying to figure out where the base Bucky had gone to could be. His note had said it was deep in Russia, and after some begging Natasha helps you do some digging and finally you’ve got a location. You’re not going to wait two more days. You’ve got this sick feeling in your stomach that something isn’t right. That Bucky isn’t okay. You’re climbing into the quinjet when someone clears their throat behind you. Whipping around you find both Wanda and Pietro standing in the back of the jet. You’re feeling like you’ve been caught trying to sneak out by your parents.   
“Um. Hi.” You say lamely.   
“What do you think you’re doing little flower?” Pietro asks.   
“Uh, just looking?” You attempt to lie and Wanda huffs. “Okay fine, I’m going to go get Bucky.”  
“The Captain said three days.” Pietro argues.   
“I just have a gut feeling about this one.” The twins stare at you then glance at one another.   
“We’re coming with.” Pietro says and you can’t help the smile that sprouts across your face.   
“Thank you.” You breathe and they both nod then climb into two of the chairs.   
“Is this why you insisted on learning how to fly?” Wanda asks buckling into the seat near yours at the front of the quinjet. “I mean, were you planning on stealing a plane this whole time?”   
“No. Just a happy accident.” You admit as you start the plane you move it forward and up into the night sky.   
The flight seems to take days rather than the hours you know it will. Autopilot does most of the work and you and the twins take turns napping so that you all get some sleep over the night. When it comes time to land you take over the controls again and do so, it’s only slightly bumpy. The three of you gear up in silence, Bucky might not even be here yet. You try to calm your nerves, but something still just doesn’t feel right.   
“What’s the game plan here little flower?” Pietro asks tucking an earpiece into his ear and testing it.   
“Find Bucky. Find the data. Get the hell out.” You tell him pushing the button to open the cargo door. “Piet can you do a quick recon? Let us know if there are any guards or security measures outside that we’ve got to worry about.”  
“Can you do it quick she asks.” He mutters sounding irritated. “They only call me Quicksilver but she still asks.” You roll your eyes at him and Wanda laughs.   
“If you’re so quick big brother why are you still here?” She teases and with a scowl in her direction he vanishes. “So, why are we really here?” Wanda asks as soon as he’s gone.   
“Because I’m worried about Bucky.”  
“Are you sure that’s all? He is a super solider. He can take care of himself.”  
“He’s going against Hydra. Alone. You know what they are. What they do. Not even a super solider is safe from them, especially one that they’ve already learned to break.”  
“You lo-”  
“All clear outside.” Pietro says cutting off whatever his sister was going to say.   
“Good. Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

You move quietly. Wanda went to the top floor, Pietro one down, you’re on the main level. You send out a carpet of grass, if anyone is moving around on this floor you want to know about it. Sure enough someone is moving silently toward you, they feel familiar but you can’t quite place them. Moving to a side room you wait, slowing your breath and preparing to defend yourself.   
The person makes no noise as they come closer to you. Their footfalls are slow and steady, like they’ve got all the time in the world. A leaf brushes their face and a smile crosses your lips, Bucky. You move out of your hiding place and greet him with a bright grin.   
“Bucky. I was so worried about you.” You tell him as he strides toward you. “Let’s get the others and get the hell out of here.” His hand wraps around your throat and hoists you into the air. Your eyes go wide in surprise at the sudden attack, thinking fast you sprout vines, they wrap up his body then force themselves between his hand and your throat until you’ve got enough room to choke down a lungful of air. The vines continue to thicken and wrap tightly around him until suddenly he’s no longer concerned about killing you but instead he’s trying to free himself.   
Bucky’s metal arm rips at some of your vines enough to free himself he gets a hand on you again, just enough to wrap it around your ankle but then your plants wrap him up again.   
“Bucky relax.” You say hoarsely, your throat sore from him grabbing it. “Please. Come back.” You get next to the wall so if anyone else comes in you have a little bit of protection. “Wanda.” You say softly into the comm piece, “I need you downstairs. I found him but something is wrong.”   
“Piet-.” She doesn’t even finish his name before the two of them are in the room with you.   
“It’s him but it’s not.”  
“Hey frozen ass.” Pietro says and Bucky just glares.   
“They brought out the Winter Solider again. Probably to kill whomever came looking for him.” He starts to struggle against your vines, Pietro moves away but you know they’ll hold. You bloom some lavender and geranium by Bucky’s head to get him to relax. He shakes his head to try and keep it clear but the smell slowly overwhelms him. “Sleep.” Wanda tells him sending a small ball of red light into his head and after a second of struggle his head droops and he falls into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

You pace the floor anxiously in front of his bed.   
He’d stayed unconscious the entire flight back to New York, you’d pushed the jet to its top speed. Your conversation with Steve had been, irritated when you called him on the way home.   
“Lo?” He’d said lowly, his voice thick with sleep.  
“Steve. We went after him. He’d been turned back into the Winter Solider.”   
“I told you three days.”  
“I didn’t want to wait that long.”  
“You went against a direct order. You could’ve been killed.” He’d sounded frustrated, it can’t be easy being the Captain of such a stubborn group of people. Adding super humans to the mix and you’re glad you’re not Steve Rogers. “Where are you?”   
“Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.” He heaved a sigh, “At least I took backup.” You point out.   
“Who? Wanda and Pietro?”  
“Yea.”  
“Well, at least you didn’t go alone. I wish you would have told me.”  
“Would you have let me go?”  
“Probably not. Just get home safe.”  
“Will do.” You’d hung up then. You did get home safe, Bucky’d stayed unconscious the full flight, which was good because even with Wanda working on deprogramming his mind for the second time you didn’t trust that he’d be back to safe Bucky. Not until she was done. One brief fight with the Winter Solider was more than enough.   
So here you were, pacing back and forth across the small room, waiting for Bucky to wake up.   
It starts with a small groan. You whip your head around to see Bucky’s eyes fluttering open. Rushing to his side you grip the sheet near his arm. Steve had told you not to touch him, none of you knew what state of mind he was going to be in when he came to. Sending a quick text to Steve and Wanda you tuck your phone back into your pocket before looking down at Bucky.  
“Bucky?” You say tentatively and those bright blue eyes of his fly open.   
“Hey doll.” He says sounding confused, “What happened?”  
“You went to find some information on me but were caught.”  
“By Hydra?” He growls the last word and for a second you’re actually afraid that the Winter Solider is back.   
“Yes.” You whisper and he looks up at you. His eyes soften instantly and he holds open his hand for yours and you put your hand into his. His touch is gentle as his thumb slides across your knuckles.   
“I hurt you didn’t I?”   
“I’m fine.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”   
“Only a little.” You admit.   
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be. You weren’t in control, besides I fended for myself pretty well.”  
“Good. Now can you undo these?” He asks gesturing at the binds around his wrists. Ones specifically made for him and Steve. “I don’t get to decide that, it’s up to Steve and Wanda.” He sighs heavily but nods.   
“When will they be here?”  
“Soon.” You assure him and he relaxes into the small bed. Sure enough Steve and Wanda show up a few minutes later. They chat with Bucky for a while, you’re not really listening, more focused on the way his hand feels in yours.   
“Doll?” Bucky says, with a gentle squeeze of your hand. You look up at him in surprise, he’s unbound and now standing in front of you. How did that happen? “You okay?”  
“Yea, just thinking.” You tell him with a smile, you don’t miss the fact that his hand is still wrapped around yours. “I take it you’re Winter Solider free?”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be free of him. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”  
“Don’t.” He stares at you, “Don’t do that Bucky, I don’t blame you so you don’t get to blame you.” He gently tilts your head up, so he can see the bruising on your neck. He frowns deeply then, moving slowly, leans down toward you and presses a gentle kiss to one of the bruises.   
“I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispers, you can hardly hear him over the thump of your heart. You catch his chin in your hand then press a kiss to his lips. Bucky pulls you flush against him and you groan softly.   
“Bucky?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I want you to stop.”  
“Stop?”  
“I don’t care about the Hydra files about me. I don’t care who ordered my kidnapping. I want to know you’re safe, and whoever they are did me a favor.”  
“A favor?”  
“Not only did they make me a hero but they brought me to you.”  
“I can’t argue with that Doll.” He says with a smile, “Can I take you to dinner?”  
“I’d love that.”   
“Good.” He says before pressing a kiss to your temple.


End file.
